Proposing: How To Do It Right!
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Trunks proposes to his long time girlfriend, Gochi, the second child of Goku and Chi Chi, you have to read a star is born to understand . Will she accept? Or turn him away? He surprises her by doing it a new and fancy type of way! One-Shot. Takes place at the end of Dragon Ball Z. Trunks/OC K due to kissing.


**Dear FF friends,**

**This is a new story that I was inspired to write after I watched Let It Shine, an original Disney Chanel movie. Anyway, when I heard the song I had to put it into here with help from my brother Shamus. Thanks Shamus! Anyway, here's a new story. Update: I am still jacked thanks to that son of a B**** spider. I swear, when I get home I'm going to kill every spider that I see! I am hoping to be out of the hospital soon, but I can't promise anything. I know it's been a while since I updated Elizabeth, A Very Lucky Girl, but please check out the new chapter if you didn't already know about it. Furthermore, Happy Fourth Of July to all of my American readers!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Princess Porsha**

**P.S. I don't own anything, including the song, besides Gochi! So don't sue me!**

_**Proposing**_

_Dropping the bomb; Popping the Question; Proposing. Everyone has their own special way of doing it, but mine will be special, I promise.- Trunks before this story._

Trunks and Gochi sat in their favorite restaurant. Of course, she was always obsessing over how expensive the food was there. He had explained to her time after time that it was his job to pay for her food and that there was no need to worry about money since he practically owned Capsule Corp. She was wearing his favorite dress, it was He pulled out her chair. She smiled

"Thank you."

"Anything for my princess" he said with a smirk as he sat down across from her. A waiter came over and filled their glasses full of the finest wine that money could buy. He placed menus in front of the couple and then walked away. He checked his watch, every few minutes anxiously.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" she asked cocking her head to the side and taking a sip of her wine.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering when the waiter will be back" he said with a smile. Trunks gulped down the wine nervously, allowing it to work in his system and give him a little more courage. He looked back down at his watch. 8:45. It was time for him to spring his elaborate ruse. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom, be back in a flash" he said with a smile as he stood to his feet and pushed in his chair. She smiled back at him.

"Okay then! Don't take too long" she said as she watched him go. Trunks walked slowly until he was around a corner and then took off running, full sayian steam ahead. When he reached the stage, Goten was already waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" Goten, told his friend with a smirk. Trunks rolled his eyes and quickly changed into his costume. "Ready?" Goten asked him as he held his hand on the light switch. The classical music that was playing stopped as Goten flicked the lights off. A spotlight found it's way to Gochi. She looked around nervously as music began to play. She remembered this song! It was the song when Trunks and her had their first kiss. She smiled and raised her eyebrows as the stage too lit up. Her heart started to race.

"Want to know the truth? Check it out" a voice said. She knew that voice anywhere. It was her man. She stood to her feet and smiled waiting for him to appear. Different color lights enveloped the stage as Trunks stepped out. He had a proud smirk on his face. 'Is he really about to do this?' she asked herself raising both eyebrows.

"How should I describe her, sweeter than Godiva, but her thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver, whether she's dressed in sweatpants or dressed in Pradda, you can make dizzy like a race car driver" he sung as he leaned down and grabbed her hand, pulling her onstage. He grabbed her hand in his. "I wanna take you to a party, hold your hand and show off to everybody, me, I could be in jeans and a hood, cause you're so fine you make me look good" he sung with a smile. Her cheeks turned pink as her arms found their way around his slender neck. He wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh! You're the passion in my life, you're the secret I can't hide and there will come a day I can't wait to say 'baby you belong to me girl." His voice flowed like velvet and he twirled her around. She giggled as she was brought back down onto his chest.

"And oh, if I let you know tonight, it'll be alright I bet, you may not know it yet but baby you belong to me." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked.

"Never had a girl, get at me like this, she can read my mind, just like she's psychic. Every night I'm outside her window, but I think she already knows what I feel oh. Every time I see her, my heart skips a beat and I'm just hopin' I can catch her on the weekend. I 'll be your best friend, come close to me cause you already know me." He sang. Their lips met for a moment and the whole room seemed to be able to feel the electricity between them.

"Oh! You're the passion in my life, you're the secret I can't hide and there will come a day I can't wait to say 'baby you belong to me' girl, and oh, if I let you know tonight, it'll be alright I bet, you may not know it yet but baby you belong to me" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her head on his chest. He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

You've been looking for the one, I've looking for a dime .Maybe we can both find it at the same time,  
I'm blinded by your shine, you're kinda like the sun, 'cause the world revolves around you 'til my days done. I try to say something, but you had me speechless had to hit the booth to tell my secrets, see I could spit a line, but it's more than my words. I cannot describe what an angel deserves!" he sung with a smile on his face. She smiled up at him and giggled before their lips met at the end of the song. The crowd clapped as the lights came back on. Trunks dipped her and deepened their kiss. The couple pulled apart out of breath as whistles were heard. They stood tall and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled as the lights came back on, revealing both of their families clapping and smiling.

"Wow, you did all this?" she asked with a smile. He nodded a proud smirk on his face.

"I'm not done yet" he said as he grabbed her hand and hopped off stage. The couple ran up the stairs and to a door. She giggled as he opened it. On the roof was a small table with candles surrounding it. He walked in front of her and pulled out her chair. She stepped in front of him and sat in the chair with a light thank you. He smiled.

"Wait for it" he said, as he pulled the silver tops off of the platters that lay on the table. As Trunks took his seat, Fireworks began to pop in the distance. Gochi's blue eyes lit up with the fireworks, as they streaked across the clear night sky. The two sat there eating and watching the lovely fireworks display. It took place for a good 15 minutes before you could tell that the finale was coming. Blue and orange fireworks blazed as white and pink one's followed. "Close your eyes" he told her. She smiled and did as she was told. "Alright, open them" Trunks said. She smiled and opened her eyes and was surprised to find her boyfriend on his knee, holding out a pink box, then as if they knew what they were doing, 'will you marry me Gochi?' streacked across the sky in a beautiful golden burst. . Gochi's eyes got wide as she bounced from one foot to the other anxiously. Her smile widened.

"Gochi, you are the best girl I've ever met, right next to my mom. You are beautiful, kind and sweet and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ms. Son, will you grant me the honor of marring me?" he asked.

"Of course! YESSSSSS" she yelled as she threw her arms around his neck. He stood to his feet and placed the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She squealed as she looked closely at the ring. He pulled her into another kiss as the now engaged couple smiled

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R and have a happy and safe 4****th**** of July!**


End file.
